Beautiful Horizons
by XxNeenxX
Summary: When Lila Morgan moves to the town of Shreveport,her life is forever changed as it's filled with vampires, faeries, and more! Goric/OFC. Rating will rise.
1. Chapter 1

"I really appreciate you helping me out like this, Chris." Lila Morgan said with great relief.

The tall slender girl replied to her cheerfully.  
"Are you kidding?" She said in an exasperated tone, lifting another impossibly heavy box.  
"I've been waiting ages to get you out of that house, no offence, but your mother can be quite a pain in the ass." she chuckled as she said this.

Lila chuckled back " Believe me, none taken--I'm just glad I'm here with you, rather than some wacko back in new York."

They stopped unpacking momentarily to share knowing smiles.

"So, any ideas on where you're gonna start looking for a job?" She inquired.

"None yet, I figure if i cant find anything here in Shreveport, I'll looking around at the neighbouring towns."

Chrissy Nelson nodded in acknowlegement.

"Well, I say we should give this a rest for the night and just relax--maybe watch a few DVD's or something.."

Lila shot her a look "But we're almost done, Chris!"

"That may be true, but I wasnt the one who didnt want to hire a moving crew, I'm exhausted!"

Lila contemplated her options for a moment. She did feel like aking a break, and watching movies did sound relaxing.  
"Alright, you win.." She said in a tired voice.

"I always do Miss Morgan, I always do." she replied in a teasing tone.

They laughed and headed to the living room.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------

Lila woke to the heated sun resting on her face the next morning.  
Feeling groggy, she sat up and looked at her alarm clock. It was 3:30pm already!

"Shit!" she muttered, now fully awake and out of bed. She walked to the kitchen, where she found a note that Chris must have left for her.

'Hey sleepy head!

I hope you didnt get up past 2, or you'll never make it home for dinner in time!

Gone to work, will be home by 6.

Love,  
Chris'

Lila practically drained the coffee machine, than hurried to the washroom to take a quick shower and apply her daily necessities.  
Having to make a quick decision, she pulled on some kahki coloured shorts and a simple black tank top which seemed to flatter her petite and short frame of 5'2.  
Pulling her razor straight, crimson locks into a ponytail, she put on her black converse shoes and ran out the door.

It had been two hours since she left the house, and so far, not a single job opporunity in Shreveport.  
Just on the outskirts of town though, she noticed a building that stood out among the rest.  
The sign above the door read "FANGTASIA" and it looked as if no one was inside as there were no cars parked outside.  
Judging from the terribly cheesy name, Lila assumed that it was a vampire business of some kind.  
Not that she held a grudge against them--she was actually quite neutral about it all, and dare she think it..curious.  
Realizing that she still needed to make it to Bon Temps before 7pm, she floored the gas peddle and was on her way once again.

------------------------

Once in Bon Temps, it only took her a few minutes to find a place that interested her.  
She parked her black Pontiac G8GT in the gravel parking lot out front and skipped on into the building.

The place was a bustlin' with people and movement. Unsure of who to talk to, she slowely made her way up to the bar, where a young dark skinned woman was serving drinks.

"Uh..hi, I was wonderin' if the owner was here?"

The girl simply glanced at her and continued her work saying "Yup."

Lila waited a moment, unsure as to wether she understood.  
"Would i be able to talk to them, please?"

"Take a number." She said, turning her back to her.

Lila was unsure of what to do, so she took a seat on one of the bar stools.

A moment later, a perky young blonde woman walked up to the bar and said "Tara, I'm gonna need two beers please!" The twang of her accent unmistakable.

Since she just stood there, Lila didnt see the harm in asking her.  
"Excuse me, miss?" she asked awkwardly.

"Can i help you?" she asked in a friendly tone.

"I hope so, I'm looking for the owner.."

The perky blonde looked back at her "Sam? Oh, well he's right in the back room, I'll take ya there myself." She smiled.

Lila felt relief that someone was finally helping her out.

They walked to the back room where she saw a handsome young man doing paperwork and looking stressed.

"Knock knock!" The blonde said, rousing the mans attention.

"Sookie! what can I do for ya'?"

"There's someone here who'd like to see you." She said, motioning to Lila standing beside her.

"Oh well, come on in, take a seat please, miss..?"

"Morgan, Lila Morgan." She finished for him as they shook hands.

The girl named Sookie returned back to her job, leaving her and Sam alone.

"So what can I do for ya' Miss Morgan?"

"Well, I was really hoping I'd be able to get a job." She said in anticipation.

Sam thought for a moment before he smiled "Ya' know, we could always use an extra pair of hands around here."

Lila once again felt relief wash over her and she returned the smile.

"Why don'tcha' tell me a little about yourself though, while you're here?"

"Well, I just moved in with a friend up in Shreveport--I'm originally from New York."

"I guessed you werent from around here." he said.

"Do you have any waitressing experience?" he asked

"Uh..no, i dont actually." she felt nervous suddenly.

"No worries darlin', it's easy once you learn."

There was a small silence.

"Can you start tomorrow night?"

"Yes!" she said, a little too quickly and enthused.

Sam laughed hardily.

"Great, well, see you then." he said, standing up.

"Thank you so much Mr. Merlotte."

The formalness of his name made him laugh again.

"Please, call me Sam."

She shook her head in agreement and let herself out.  
Walking back down the narrow corridor she didnt notice the same blonde girl in front of her and bumped right into her.

"Oh shoot, I'm so sorry." she said

"Oh no, the fault is mine." Lila said.

Sookie noticed who it was and automatically smile and stuck out her hand.

"I'm Sookie Stackhouse, and I'm really lookin' forward to workin' with ya."

Lila was confused, she had just gotten out of the office with Sam..

"How did you...?"

"News travels fast here." She said without missing a beat.

So she shook her hand and introduced herself.

"Well, I'll see ya tomorrow night!" she said in a high pitched twang and was once again skipping away from her.

-----------------------

It was already dark once she was on the road again, when suddenly she heard a coughing noise coming from outside of the car.

"Oh..shit, baby don't do this.." She said, pulling to the side of the road.  
She was sure she had filled the tank before leaving Bon Temps.  
Getting out of the car, she walked to the hood, opening it up and releasing a cloud of smoke.  
She let out a deep sigh.

She had a little more than average knowlege of cars, so she checked the oil and fuel line.

"Thats weird.." she said, noticing a large slice in the fuel line.

Looking around her, there was nothing but grasslands and hills, and her cell phone was out of service.  
She must have been at least an hour away from Bon Temps, but she was left with no other options but to walk back to the small town.  
So she grabbed her black shoulder bag from the front seat and started walking.

About ten minutes later she heard a stirring in the , she whipped her head in the direction of the sound, but it stopped before she could see anything. cautiously she began walking again, this time a little faster.A few minutes later she heard the same sound only it seemed closer now. Again, she stopped and peered in the direction of the sound, and nothing. When she turned around, she bumped straight into a large figure.

"SHIT!" she screamed, looking into the face of the large man infront of her.

"Sorry miss, did i scare you?" he asked in a thundering voice.

Before she had a chance to reply he looked at the direction of the car and asked "Thats your vehicle I reckon?"

"Yeah, my fuel line broke..I was just walking back to Bon Temps to get help."  
"Is that so?" he asked, in a humerous tone.

"Yeah.."

"Well then..it must be my lucky night." he said with a wicked smile.  
Suddenly his fangs whipped out, and Lila's blood ran cold.

She let out a blood curdling scream as she turned to run.

"Thats it..run for me." he said in a sadistic tone.

Running as fast at she could, she didnt notice the warn in pothole in front of her, twisting her ankle and falling to the ground with a gasp. Letting out a whimper , she turned herself over and saw the man was gone. desperately looking in every direction, she thought she might have been safe once again.

Without a seconds noticed, the man was suddenly ontop of her, and struggled to break free of him.

"I wont lie..this is gonna hurt." he said, before plunging his sharp fangs into her neck.  
Her scream was cut off by the blazing pain and she struggled for air.

"Stan! That's enough!" A soft, but strong voice called out.

The man raised his head and said "Yes, Sheriff."  
With impossible speed he was on his feet infront of the man who looked years younger than him.  
"You will return to the lair, and await my return." he said matter-of-factly.  
The man nodded and was gone.

The young man returned his attention to Lila laying on the cold concrete road, who looked deathly pale.

Lila closed her eyes, when an angelic voice roused her to open her eyes again.

"What is your name, child?"

the face infont of her was not of the man who'd attacked her, but rather an incredibly beautiful man with porcelain skin and piercing blue eyes.

Unable to make herself talk, she let her head fall to the side, and everything went dark. 


	2. Chapter 2

**Sorry for the delay!  
I tried making up for it by writting a long chapter. Hope you like it, please R&R!**

When Lila awoke, she was no longer on the cold road, but rather, a warm, soft bed. Remembering the attack, she shot up and felt her neck.  
No wounds. Surely it wasnt a dream, because she wasnt in her bed, infact the room around her was completely unfamilier.  
Getting to her feet, she noticed she felt no pain standing on her ankle that was hurt.  
She felt completely freaked out as the adrenaline kicked in, and she rushed to the bedroom door, opening it and peaking out.

Slowely walking down the hall, she saw light pouring out in a large room at the end of the corridor, and voices.  
Out of impulse, she pushed herself against the wall, and slowely inched herself forward.

Saw saw a few people talking amongst themselves.  
They shuffled around a bit until she saw the face of the man who attacked her, and she had to clasp a hand over her mouth to keep a shaky scream from escaping her lips.

without much success, the people turned in her direction, and her eyes grew wide.  
Without thinking, she ran back down the hallway, just feet from the room, a shadowed figure passed her and blocked the doorway.

"Please, don't be frightened." the velvet voice pleaded.

Her mind flashed back to her laying in the road, the man, this man--he was there.  
But not to harm her.

In a shakey voice she asked "who are you? What am i doing here?"

"I am Godric, I brought you here to heal."  
she found it extremely difficult to look away from his eyes, as her breathing started to slow.

His attention refocused on her neck, he raised a hand to brush the hair from it.

Lila Flinched in fear, but just for a moment before she was completely relaxed.

Godrics' cold, smooth skin touched the spot on her neck as he inspected it.

"You seem to be doing better." he confirmed, making eye contact once again.

Noticing her complete lack of speech he asked "How are you feeling, Lila?"

her eyes flickered "Completely terrified." she said in blunt honesty, her eyes still as stone.  
A small chuckle escaped his lips.

"Well, you have no need to fear child, no one here wishes you harm."

"But..the man..who _attacked _ me..tried to _kill me _ is in there, how exactly am i safe?"

"He will be punished, it will not happen again."  
Still feeling unnerved, he touched her bare shoulder, sending a shock through her body.

She looked to his hand resting on her skin, and back up to his adonis like face.

"You have my word."

Resting his smooth hand on the small of her back, Godric directed Lila back to the main room of the house.  
The eyes that met hers were all piercing and unnaturally focused on her.

"Stan, please leave." Godric said in a monotone voice.

The large vampire looked from the faces of the others, and back at Godric in disbelief.

"But, Sheriff.." he began

"I've made my decision." He said without an ounce of doubt.

The others looked away, trying to avoid making eye contact with the seemingly rage-filled vampire.  
In a blurr, stan had left the house. Godric turned his attention back to his guests.

"I am very sorry you all had to witness that, but I am also sure you can understand my reasoning."  
No one audibly confirmed his thoughts, nor did they speak out against it.  
Looking down at Lila, he'd noticed that his comrads still had no idea for her being there still.

"This, my friends, is Lila Morgan." He spoke in an almost admirable tone.

A beautiful woman stepped forward and offered her hand.

"I am Isabelle." She said warmly, taking her hand in her own.  
"It is a pleasure to meet you."

Unsure of what to say, Lila nodded in returned with an awkward, shy smile.  
The few others there introduced themselves aswell.

Godric turned to Lila, a hand on her shoulder.  
"We should return you to your guardian now." he said, looking into her eyes, a faint smile noticable.

Lila was confused--since when did she have a 'guardian'?

Deciding to overcome her nerves, she asked "Guardian?"

Godric let a small chuckle escape his lips, and with a risidual crooked smile he said "Well of course, your race doesn't take kindly to harm from vampires."

Now lila looked just down right confused.

"My race?" she questioned She noticed the peak in her voice and took a breath.  
"I'm sorry, I just..I don't understand what you're talking about, you must be confused."

The group all shared curious glances, including Godric.

Standing infront of her now, with a puzzled look, he continued.

"Considering your age, surely you know of your heritage."

All Lila could do was give him a blank stare.

Peering into her eyes deeply he said "My child, you are of Faerie origins."

Feeling the room getting slightly hotter, she couldnt comprehend what she was hearing.  
She considered that everyone in the room had gone completely bonkers.  
Inching back slowely, she couldnt help but release a desperate, strained chuckle, full of disbelief.

"You people are..." she began Godric looked at her, confused still.  
"You've got the wrong person...I'm just..I'm me."  
Still no replies, as she continued her reasoning.

"I'm human, I've always been human."  
A look of realization bloomed on her face.

"You people are..crazy." Slight anger in her voice.

"Please Lila, I was under the impression that you knew."

"Knew?! What part of wrong don't you understand?"

Godric let his eyes fall to the ground, than back to hers.

"Why do you think Stan drank from you?" he asked

"Well, the fact that he's a vampire might be a bit obvious." she said, sarcasm dripping from her comment.

"Lila, Stan is a respected beaurocrat, I have never seen him go out of his way to cause harm, nor to strain ties between species."

She let that sink in a bit.

"You see, the blood of faeries is extremely potent to us, once we smell it we crave it undeniably."

He took a few steps closer to her, closed his eyes, and inhaled a breath.

"I do not doubt this conclusion at all, I can smell it in you even now."

Unsure of what to think, Lila thought she'd better get out of there.

"I want to leave...now." She said, sorrow in her eyes.

"Lila.." Isabelle spoke up, attempting to change her mind.  
Lila shook her head, than slowely manuevered herself out the front door.

She noticed the nip of cold air on her still mostely bare legs as she walked down the street. Looking around at her unfamilier surroundings, she slowed her pace.

"Please, let me take you to your vehicle." His cool voice seemed to cut through the damp air.

"Thanks, I think I'll walk." She said, picking up her pace.

Once again, Godric wore that crooked smile.  
"We're in Dallas, you will be walking for days."

That stopped her in her tracks.  
She turned to face him, an expression of irritation and embarrassment on her face.  
Godric held out his hand

"Please."

Lila sighed, she knew she'd never make it on her feet. The distance closed between them, and soon they were arms-length apart.  
Another second passed before Lila gently placed her hand in his. She looked up into his eyes, sensing his on her.  
She swore--just for a second--that she felt butterflies. She couldn't explain it. Perhaps she was in shock, and she wasnt thinking clearly.

"Hold onto me." he said, in barely a whisper.

Hesitantly, she raised her arms to encircle his neck. Unsure why he hadn't moved, her eyes met his again.  
The look in his eyes was intense. She saw Passion, lust, admiration, curiosity...want..need.  
Godric raised his left arm and rested it along her back, bent down, and swooped her legs under the other.  
Before she had a chance to react, everything turned into a blur. next thing she knew, they stood infront of her car.

Godric slowely released her while saying "The affects can be overwhelming--"  
And sure enough, Lila automatically lost her balance.  
Before she could hit the ground though, she felt strong hands on her hips.

Raising her back to her feet, and holding her there for a few minutes, Godric could hear a spike in her pulse.  
He reached into the left pocket of his loose hanging pants and revealed her car keys.

He placed them in her open palm.  
Now feeling the overwhelming tension between them, she quickly turned her back to unlock her door.

Godric couldnt help but allow himself to bask in her pressence, so he neared her and slowely inhaled her scent while she fought to unlock her door.

Hearing the click of the lock, she opened her door.

"We are not the enemy." he said

Lila turned to face him.  
With sorrow filled eyes, she said "I believe you."

Feeling her face burn, she forced herself to get into her car and start to drive away.  
Still, she couldnt help but look at him through her rearview mirror.


	3. Chapter 3

**A big thanks to everyone who reviewed! I appreciate it alot!**

**I seem to be over my writers block, so hopefully I'll be able to get another chapter up tonight.**

**Also, if anyone has any ideas they'd like to see play out in my fic, pm me and I'm sure i could make it happen.**

**I have a few ideas of what's to come, but I'd like to hear from the readers! =]**

* * *

Lila pulled into the driveway, and cut the engine.  
Having known that the time was well after midnight, she used her key and quietly closed the front door.  
Without notice, the light turned on, followed by a hysteric voice.

"Lila! Where have you been?!" Chris asked. "I've been so worried about you, you werent answering your phone."

Lila turned to face her, and chris's face looked shocked.

"What happened to you?" she asked, walking closer to inspect her clothes.

She looked down at her shirt, which still had her dry blood on it.

"I'm fine, really..it's nothing." She tried convincing her.

"Don't bullshit me Lila, this isnt nothing, you're covered in _blood_ "

She smiled "And yet, here I am, alive and kicking."  
The blank look on her face proved that Chris was not going to be satisfied with a cheesy joke.  
"Look, there was a dog on the side of the road, someone must have hit it, anyway i checked to see if it was still alive and i must have gotten its blood on me."

Chris sighed." You know what, I'm not gonna push this then."

Able to tell her friend was still in distress, she took her hand.  
"Chris, I'm tired, I'm sure you are too." she took a breath "I'm sorry for not calling, but I can assure you, if anything happened to me, you'd be the first to know."

Chris let a small smile show on her face, trying to brighten the mood.

"I'm gonna go take a shower and head to bed, you gonna be alright?" she asked

"Yeah, I gotta be up early for work." Chris said in a deflated voice.

"Okay, good night." Lila said, turning to walk up the stairs.

While in the shower she couldnt help but feel like garbage for lying to her best friend, but really, what good could come of her knowing?  
Lila knew that deep down, she was doing the right thing by keeping Chris out of it completely.  
After drying off and putting on her black silk, knee length night dress, she crawled into bed and turned out her side lamp.

Despite how tired she felt, her mind was moving a mile a minute with all that had happened that night.  
Even if Godric had been right about her, wouldn't she have noticed something different with herself by now?  
She felt, and always had, just like every other girl.  
So why did his words stick in her mind? Why had 'he' been on her mind all night? As she started to drift off to sleep, she thought of all the things she remembered of him.

_His marble-like skin, penetrating eyes--soulfull but cold, and his lips, his lips that just begged to be caressed._

She didnt know how long she'd been asleep when she awoke to a cool breeze in her room.  
sitting upright, she noticed the window that had been closed before, was now fully opened and the night air was causing her curtains to dance.  
Lila walked over to the window and closed it, pausing for a moment.  
As her vision went from concentrating on the landscape below to the reflection of the window, she saw his face behind her.  
she turned hastily to see Godric standing a few feet from her, now wearing all black.

"Hello." He greeted in a soft voice.

"Hi." she said in a quick breath.

He took a few steps towards her, until they were only inches away.

"Should I even ask?" she whispered

"Ask what?" He questioned, looking slightly puzzled.

"why you're here.."

Godric raised a cool hand and cupped the side of her face.  
"That is irrelivant." he whispered back, a small smile on his face.

"Is that your suave vampire way of telling me that I'm dreaming?" she asked, smiling herself.

Rather than answering her question, he dipped his head down so that his lips were brushing hers.  
She felt her breath hitch.  
"Do I intrigue you?" he asked in a breathy voice.  
"Yes."

He closed the distance between them.  
His icy lips felt amazing against her heated ones, and she couldn't help but let a moan escape.  
Raising his head again, he allowed her to catch her breath.  
Knowing that she undoubtedly wanted to kiss him again, she rested her hands on his shoulders, as his rested on her hips.

She pulled herself onto her toes and crashed her lips back onto his. Maybe it was out of instinct, but he pushed her up against the algid mind raced, and her blood sped up. she had to gasp for air once thier lips parted.

Godric looked seductively slowely from her eyes to her one hand now rested just above her right shoulder, his other brushed her left strap to dangle along her arm. He kissed her along her shoulder, making a trail of seemingly seering kisses.

Now breathing to the best of her ability, she felt his lips stop once ontop of where her jugular was.  
He close his lips and pulled his head up from her neck.

"I thought I had more control, I apologize." He said, once again with sorrow in his eyes.

"It's okay.." Lila said

Looking from the ground up to her eyes, a smile formed on his lips.  
He took her hand and said "It's time."  
She looked confused.

"Time for what?" she asked sweetly.

"_Time for you to wake up_."

Lila jolted as she woke, sweat matting her hair to her face.  
She tried to slow her breathing as she looked around her room to see that the window was closed.

" _holy shit _" she whispered.

Laying back down, she felt the rush of exhaustion hitting her once more, and she dozed off.

Despite her restless sleep and relentless dreams, Lila managed to wake before 2pm the next day.  
She shuffled across the floor, grabbing a hair tie and putting her hair up.

Chris was sitting at the kitchen table, enjoying a hot cup of coffee.

"Hey you, how'd you sleep?"

Without thinking, her mind raced and she panicked.  
"Fine, why wouldn't I be fine?" she said, taking a breath.

Chris's eyebrows knit togther in confusion.  
"Next time i wont ask.."

Retiring to the seat next to her, Lila sighed in defeat.  
"I'm sorry Chris, I don't know what's wrong with me this morning.."

"Well, maybe..."

Chris's voice faded to black, everything seemed so much more..vibrant.  
She could hear the humming bird that hovered outside her window, the scraping of the spoon on Chris's coffee mug as she stirred her seemed to slow down, and cause the hair on the back of her neck to stand up.

"Lila, did you hear me?" Chris asked, in a tone of disbelief.

"What? No, I'm sorry.."

Chris pursed her lips. "I was saying..maybe it had something to do with last night." she paused. "I don't know about you, but if i found a dead dog, I'd be having awful dreams for months!"

Her mind went back to last night, flashes of Godric, Stan, and the pain.  
Lila extended her hand to rest on Chris's.  
"I swear, this wont be an issue..I just have alot to get used to here in Shreveport, that's all." she said with an endearing smile on her face.

After a moment, Chris rose from the table.

"Well, off to work i guess, tonights your first shift at Merlottes right?"

"Yeah." she said, grabbing some coffee for herself.  
She realized that she had no memory of telling her friend of her accomplishment.

"Well, good luck, see you tonight." She said, and walked out to her car.

* * *

**Stay tuned! There should be more of Godric and Lila in the next chapter, I just hope my ideas dont come out worse than they seem in my head xD.**


	4. Chapter 4

**Thanks again to everyone who reviewed! I'm so glad ya'll are enjoying the story so far, and awesome input aswell! I'm gonna try to get another chapter up tonight, it all depends on wether my boyfriend will let me or not haha. ENJOY!**

* * *

Lila spent most of the afternoon unpacking the rest of her stuff.  
Arranging her room had been the hardest part, it reminded her even more that she was a long way from home.  
By the time she'd finished, it was full of small stone and wood statues, ancient artifacts, and pieces of old scrolls--mostly of egyption might not look the part, but she had actually been a huge asset to The Metropolitan Museum of Art back in NYC.  
Sometimes she had to remind herself that she'd done the right thing by moving away. Even though she 'loved' her job, and her apartment just down the street, it became to much for her, her job became her life. So she decided to start over somewhere her history wouldnt follow her.

Feeling satisfied with her room, she decided it was time to get ready for her shift at Merlottes.  
She was glad that the uniform consisted of black shorts and a white t-shirt, because it was a particularily hot day today.  
Unfortunately her shirt was a size or two too small for her, but she'd just have to make due with it until she could talk to Sam.

Grabbing her car keys, she headed out to her car.

-----

Merlottes was fairly busy once she arrived, it was 7 o'clock so alot of the patrons were in for dinner and some drinks.  
Unsure where to go to start her work, she walked to the back where Sam's office had been.  
knocking on the door, she peered into the open office.

"Lila, it's good to see ya, you ready for your first shift?" Sam asked in a friendly tone, getting up from his seat.

"Yeah, I've been dreading it all day." She joked.

Sam let out a laugh. "Sookie's supposed to help you out tonight, so you can head back out there and let her know you're here."

Feeling relieved that she'd be trained by someone she'd already met.  
"Great, thanks." she said, turning to walk away.

"Oh Lila, one more thing..." he said

She turned back to face him.

"Don't let them get to you." he said in an understanding tone.

She wasnt quite sure what that ment, but she was pleased by the gesture, so she nodded back with a smile.  
Lila walked back into the main part of the bar, where she found Sookie, waiting for an order of drinks at the bar.

"Hey..Sookie." She said in a friendly/nervous tone.

Sookie turned to face her, her face lighting up.  
"Oh hey there, ya ready to get this shift started?" she asked

"Uh..yeah." Lila said, still nervously.

"Don't you worry, the first shift is always the hardest, it even gets fun around here once you get to know people."

That made her feel a bit better.

The rest of her shift seemed to last forever.  
Between getting orders and drinks wrong, and taking orders to the wrong table, she felt like she wanted to hide in her bed and never come out one point in time, she even managed to drop a tray full of drinks, causing a loud intrusive sound of breaking glass.

By the end of her shift, it was two in the morning, and she was ready to make her escape.  
Walking up to sookie at the bar, she decided she needed a drink first.  
Thankfully, it wasnt that awful girl behind the bar, but rather it was Sam.

"Hey Sam, could i possibly get a whiskey on the rocks?"

Looking up, he replied "Yeah, sure thing."

Sookie couldnt help but notice the look of forlorn on her face.

"Oh sweetheart, it'll get better, and look on the brightside...you're still alive right?" she said with a smile.

It was sweet of Sookie to make a joke at her expense.  
Lila chuckled.

"Here ya're." Sam said, putting her drink in front of her.

"Thanks."

"You're more than welcome to take off right after that, I know you've got a bit of a drive home." Sam said.

She was grateful, she had never really been a fan of driving in the dark.  
"Thanks Sam, thats very kind of you."

Sam smiled, and walked back to his office.

Lila finished her drink within ten minutes, then headed out the back door to where her car was parked.

It was still quite warm outside, which brought a smile to her New York, the temperature seemed to stay well into the high degrees. Suddenly, she realized that she wasnt alone.  
Godric stood by her car, hands in the pockets of his grey slacks. She took her time walking over to him, taking the sight of him in.  
He wore a grey long sleeved shirt that complimented his blue eyes. She stood a few feet in front of him.

"What are you doing here?" she asked, trying to mask her excitement and worry. He didnt reply. Instead, his lips curved into a small smirk.

"Cause I've already made it quite clear that I want nothing to do with your supernatural...activities." She stammered, noticing him moving closer to her.

"Of course" He replied calmly.

She hesitated for a moment, deep in thought.

"Well..why are you here then?" she asked, feeling nervous by his closeness.

"Would it shock you if I said i was curious?" He asked

"Honestly?" she asked "Yeah, i guess it would, considering you've been around for god knows how long, I'm positive I'm not the only human you've encountered."

"And yet, I'm completely bewildered."

Lila was indeed shocked to hear this coming from such a handsome man, and probably an even wiser soul.

She opened her mouth a couple times, trying to find the best words.

"Well..what do you want to know?" She asked, leaning on the car.

Godric peered around in the darkness.  
"Surely there's a safer place to talk?" he asked.

Her face grew into a smile of irony.  
"Don't tell me you're afraid of the dark..." she teased.

He chuckled at her comment.  
"It's not I who should be afraid of the dark, young one." he said in a saultry tone.

"I guess we could go to my house in Shreveport, if you're comfortable with that." She suggested.

He nodded in agreement.

So they both got into her car and she started up the engine.

The drive there was quiet, and you could cut the tension with a knife. It took a few miles for her to realize that she'd just invited a vampire--nevermind a vampire she barely knew-- to a house that wasnt really her own, chris could be home for all she knew.  
And if she wasnt, she wondered what exactly was in store for her.

They pulled up into the front drive of the house and she cut the engine.  
Lila turned to open her door, only to realize that Godric was already standing there holding the door for her.  
she got out and thanked him.

Luckily for her, Chris wasnt home yet, so it was probably safe to say that she wouldnt be home that night.  
She stood just inside the door, noticing that he'd neglected to enter the house, she turned to question him.

"I need an invitation." He said, looking into her eyes.

"By all means, please come in." she teased.

He smiled a smile she'd never seen before, it was broad, and seemed sincere.

Once inside, she offered a drink--which he kindly declined-- and she acknowleged the awkwardness of her question.

So they both took a seat on the couch in the living room.

"Do you have family?" He asked

She knew that was coming, and it didnt stop her from dreading it any less.

"I do, my parents are still alive and kicking somewhere." she said, nonechalantly.

"You don't keep in contact with them?" He asked, questioningly.

She sighed. "Not really, we have plenty of reasons not to, and everyone seems just fine with it." she said, with a hint of irritation in her voice.

"You should, trust me Lila, I've been around for two thousand years, and I've come to understand that family is a gift which shouldnt be taken for granted." he said.

She was speechless. Two thousand years?! He looked like he couldnt be more than 19 years of age.

"Really? two thousand?" she chuckled "That's it?" she said in a joking tone.

He chuckled in response.

"Wow, thats..unexpected." she said.

"Is that a problem? Does it make you uncomfortable?" he asked, seriously.

She looked him in the eyes, and spoke in complete honesty.

"No, not at all."

* * *

**More to come! I need to do my research for the next chap so it may be a delayed a bit, but it sould be interesting none the less.**

**Stay tuned!! xo**


	5. Chapter 5

**So sorry for the delay, everyone! Unfortunately i was feeling extra picky about this chapter..it was a difficult mood to set. Lila is still very unsure about Godric, so she's supposed to be hesitant and yet, still very drawn to him. I hope thats what you guys got from that..**

**Anywho! The next chapter should be better, plenty of action.**

**Enjoy!**

* * *

Suddenly, they both heard the doorknob of the front door turning.

She pulled him over to the other side of the wall hastily.  
"You have to go up to my room, please, I don't know how my roomate would react if she knew you were here."  
He nodded.  
"It's the second door on the left." she said.  
And then he was gone.

"Lila? Are you home?" Chris called, closing the door.

She jumped out from behind the wall.  
"Yup, Sure am." she said, over-enthused.

Chris looked at her oddly.

"Oh...kay.." she said, surprised.

"Yeah, actually I was just heading up to bed, long day." she said, in a rambling haste.

"Alright, but if you don't mind, I'd like to talk to you tomorrow before my shift, think you can be up that early?" She asked.

"Yeah, sure." Lila said, hands resting on her hips.

She pointed in the direction of the stairs, and with a nod from Chris, she ascended the stairs.

Walking into her room, Lila turned to close the door. Turning back around, she noticed Godric admiring the artifacts on her dresser.

"These are very old." He said simply as he turned to face her.

She walked up beside him, and picked up a small statue, only about 3 inches tall.

"You are very fond of that piece." he said as a statement, rather than question.

"How can you tell?" she asked.

He smiled "You have many beautiful works of art here, and yet you picked this one."

She smiled back "Very observant." she complimented.

She carressed the bronzed stone figure with her finger.

"This is Osiris, God of the underworld..among other things."

"I take it you know plenty about him." Godric said, impressed.

"I do.." she looked as if she wanted to say more, but stopped herself.

Godric looked at her intently, smile fading. "What's on your mind?" he asked.

"I was just thinking..with everything I know about him...he reminds me of.. you." she said, looking at him to asses his reaction.

"It's not odd that I should remind you of death." he spoke softy.

"No, no, that's not what i meant." she said, feeling bad she hadn't clarified.

"Osiris was associated with rebirth--reanimation of the dead-- but he was also responsible for bringing civilization to his people."

Godric looked touched, not obviously, but she could see it in his eyes.

"Infact, most people were destructive and cannibalistic until he showed up." She said, passion in her eyes.

"That's one thing I've noticed about you since we've met." She continued "You harbour peace, rather than power, or chaos--like I've seen from so many before."

She set the statue back on the dresser, aware that Godrics eyes followed every one of her movements.  
Lila sat on the end of the bed, noticing the only light visible in her room was a stream from the full moon outside.

Godric sat beside her, and placed a gentle hand on her leg, in what seemed like a friendly gesture.  
"Can I hear more about you?" He whispered.

She nodded her head in compliance.

They spoke of her life back in New York,her job..and unfortunately her family some more.  
It was early morning, around 4:30am before Lila started feeling tired. Now laying on her side, and head rested on her hand.

Godric sat at the opposite end of the bed still, leaning against one of the four bed posts.

"Unfortunately, I feel i must be leaving now." he said in a sobering tone.

She got up from her restful position and looked at him.

"You know, we've been talking for hours, and I have yet to hear anything about you.." She said, in a mocking tone.

"I suppose that means there's nothing worth telling." he said with a sly smile.

She smiled "I highly doubt that."

Lila had a devilish thought, and before she could analyze her thoughts clearly, she couldnt help but inch closer to him.

"You're not going to disappear on me now, are you?" She asked in a whispy voice.

"I would hope not.." he said quietly, allowing her to come within distance of feeling her breath on his face.

Her heart pounded and throbbed with anticipation and took everything in, the dark look in his eyes, and slight curve of his lips.

The contact felt amazing. And even though it was a short kiss, the electric shock reverberated through her entire being.  
She pulled back to gaze into his eyes, weary of what she might see.  
It was a look that she hadn't expected, lust, shock, and enticement.

Satisfied that her kiss had been accepted and deeply enjoyed, she leaned back in, claiming his lips once again.

To her surprise, he deepened the kiss. Feeling extra brave, she placed her hand on his cheek.

It got intense when Godric laced his fingers through her long red tresses.  
Though it was a kiss to remember, he felt as if he was getting lost in it, so he hesitantly pulled away from her lips.

The air came in sharp intakes and it stung her lungs, but it was worth it.

"Tomorrow." He whispered, looking deep into her eyes.

Unable to force herself to speak, she nodded and let her hand drop to the bed.  
Within seconds, he was gone, and she was alone in her room.  
She layed her head back on her pillow, glancing at the clock.  
It read 4:57am.

He had left just in time.

Her mind faded to black.

And she slept.


	6. Chapter 6

**Very sweet reviews everyone! It's awesome that everyone's liking it so far. It's gonna start getting more into the plot now, so here's hoping you guys like it. =] And yes, it's a bit longer xD**

* * *

Lila joined Chris at the kitchen table, not sure what she should be expecting from the conversation.

Chris took a breath, looking her in the eye with a serious face.

"Are you okay?"

She was confused...what--specifically-- brought her to ask this.  
Lila leaned back in her chair, crossing her arms.

"We're _best friends_ Li, we tell each other everything..we always have."

"Please, dont pull the friend card." Lila pleaded.

"I'm just saying, if you're in trouble, if you're too afraid to tell anyone--"

She was shocked. After all of this time, her nearest and dearest friend was questioning her honesty.  
Lila realized it was somewhat hypocritical of her to think that, but technically she only lied once, and it was neccessary.

"Why do you always expect the worst from me Chrissy?" She asked, a hint of anger in her voice.

"I don't, I'm just trying to tell you that I won't judge you, for whatever it is thats going on with you lately."

"And should i expect this everytime I get preoccupied with my own life?" She asked, now fully irritated.

Chris looked down at the table, then back at Lila.

"Alright, I see where this is going.._nowhere_." she got up and pushed her chair in "Why do you always have to be so damn Stubborn!"

Chris asked in a loud tone.

"Hey, I'm not the one forcing an intervention on you here." she said, equally as loud.

"I'm going to work, let me know when you manage to remove that stick from your ass." Chris spat out at her.

It took Lila a good 15 minutes to comprehend what'd happened. Her and Chrissy never left each other on a sour note.  
Guilt, anger, regret...it all overwhelmed her.A few tears fell before she told herself that they were completely unneccessary and that she needed to smarten up.

Half the day was gone by the time she'd started her chores. Laundry came first, followed by a thorough dusting of her belongings, and ironing most of her was another blistering day outside, and once she had finished, she decided she'd spend some time outside before the sun disappeared for the night.

She thought about Godric for the first time that day, and it surprised her that her heart fluttered a bit at the thought of him. Speaking of,  
it was time for her to start getting ready. The sun was now rapidly fading into the horizon, and she knew it would take little to no time for him to get there.

She started off by pulling her hair up into a high pony tail, leaving her bangs loose to whisp across her eyes.  
A simple black tank, with a square neckline and thick straps emphasized her narrow waist, while her black capris seemed to lengthen her legs.

Sitting on the couch, Lila tried to distract herself by fiddling with a silver letter opener.  
There was a knock at the door, which caused her to jump a bit.

Godric looked more beautiful than ever, in a black button up shirt. The contrast between the shirt and his skin almost made him glow,  
but also flattered his shape, with the sleeves rolled up to his matching pants hung off his hips perfectly.

Though, what she hadn't expected to see, was the single white lilly he held in his hand. Godric had once again rendered her completely speechless.  
He stepped inside, and extended the flower to her.

"I understand it's a human custom for a man to bring flowers for his date." He said, a sweet smile on his face.

Lila couldnt help but smile from ear to ear at his endearing gesture.  
She took the lovely flower and brought it to her nose.

"My favorite." she said.  
Just then, a thought brought her back to reality.  
Had he just called it a date?

"You'd call this a date?" she asked, eyes matching his.

He nudged the door so it closed, then moved back towards her.  
A cold hand rested on her cheek.

"Would you prefer it if i called it something else?" he asked softly.

"No." she said, gently leaning into his palm.

He smiled, then brought his lips to hers in a slow, sultry manner.

Once they parted, she whispered "You're gonna have to start warning me before you do that."

"Why is that?" he asked, amused.

"I tend to forget how to breathe." She said.

Liking the fact that he had such an effect on her, he decided to take it to the next level.

Godric grabbed her just under her shoulders, on either side, and pushed her up against the wall.

After a moment of longing, his lips crashed back onto hers.  
Lila felt like she was in a romance novel, the really erotic, dirty-your-thoughts-kind of romance novel.  
She moaned, feeling his hands slide up the back of her shirt and carress her skin.

Suddenly, he pulled his lips away and looked towards the door.  
Catching her breath, Lila said "Godric, what's wrong?" her smile faded when he didnt reply and moved towards the door.

"." he said quietly, but serious.

"Godric--" she started

He turned to her, resting his hands on her shoulders.  
"Please, you need to find a safe place..we're not alone." He said, trying to make her understand.

She nodded, though confused, and ran towards the laundry room.

"Don't come out until I find you." he said, turning back towards the door.

So Lila did as she was told, and hid in the laundry room closet.  
All she could hear was the front door open, then silence.

Godric stepped out onto the front porch of her house and stood assertively, peering at the man who approached him.  
He had short black hair, styled accordingly, piercing blue eyes with straight brows. His black suit made him look quite intimidating.

The man called out in a friendly tone "Why hello there, I don't suppose this is the residence of Miss. Lila Morgan, is it?" he said with a slight twang in his voice.

Although calm now, Godric replied in a soft voice.

"May I ask what your business is here?"

The man chuckled.

"It's rather personal--between Lila and myself." he spoke, while walking closer to him until he stood at the bottom of the stairs.

"I'm afraid she isn't available right now." he said, hinting that the conversation was over.

The strange man walked up the stairs until he stood directly in front of Godric.

"I suggest you step aside, before I get angry, you pathetic..bloodthirsty..animal." he said quietly in a tone of disgust.

Though he didnt budge, godric confirmed that the stranger was not here as an allie.  
After a few seconds of silence, Godric shot out a fist, aimed right at the mans face.  
And without so much as a flinch, the man caught his fist in his hand, and used the other to punch Godric in the chest,  
causing a red glowing light to eminate from his fist as they made contact.  
He was thrown through the porch fencing and onto the cool grass.

The man straightened out his suit jacket and muttered "Disgusting." as he entered the house.

Lila was going crazy in the closet, wondering what was going on with Godric.  
With her claustrophobia acting up, and the deafening thought of godric, she opened the door and inched towards the kitchen.  
Peering around the corner, she saw the front door still open, but no one was in sight.  
Knowing this was her chance, she ignored the voice in her head, and ran to the ascending staircase.  
But before she could get to the third step, a hand grabbed her around the ankle and pulled her down, causing her to hit her head.

"Get off of me!" she cried as she was flipped into her back and dragged across the wooden floor.

Once at a hault, she squirmed to sit up and pushed herself against the hallway wall.  
The man knelt down and looked at her, a wicked smile across his lips.

"They just keep getting younger.." he said.  
and almost like a flash, he said in a friendly tone "Oh how rude of me, my name is Zacharia, but you my dear, can call me Zach."  
he said, extending his hand.

Lila was completely freaked out, breathing heavily and shivering.  
He dropped his hand and looked towards the ground.

"I've been looking for you for a very, very long time." he said, a smile on his face.

"And i don't mean to be a thorn in your side, but you have something of mine that I'd very much like to have back." he said, in a serious tone.

He stood up, straightening his suit again.  
"You can either comply, or this could get quite painful for you."  
he paused, then let out a laugh.  
"Actually, either way, this will hurt."

Lila could see out of the corner of her eye, that one of her boxes of belongings was spilt out along the floor.  
She noticed one of the bronze statues laying a few inches from her.  
As the man rambled on, not paying direct attention to her, she grabbed the statue and got to her feet.  
He turned to face her, none the wiser.

With all of her energy, she swung the statue at his head, and watched as he went straight into the wall.  
Hastily, she dodged around him and ran for the front door.  
But before she could reach it, it slammed, and refused to open when she twisted the handle.  
She swung around to see him standing infront of her again, an angered look on his face.

"That was an extremely bad idea." he said, reaching out to grip her throat, and thrusting her up against the wall.

"People call me a killer, a woman hater, but when it's 'my' head being dented in, they're the victim." he said in a low growl.

"But no matter." he said, watching as her eyes became bloodshot and scared. "Once this is over, you'll come to me." he whispered,  
pulling her within a few inches of his face.  
His other hand reached into his pocket, and pulled out a syringe, full of black liquid.

Lila squirmed, and tried to scratch his hand and release his grip, but it was no use.  
Using his mouth to remove the cap, he arranged the syringe in his hand.

"Bottoms up." he whispered, then drove the needle into the lower part of her neck, and injected the liquid.

Lila tried to scream, but with no air supply, it came out as more of a whimper.  
He dropped her to the ground, and put the syringe back into his pocket.

"That wasn't so hard now was it?" he asked

"I'll be seeing you, soon." and with that, he walked out the door and vanished into the night.

Lila could feel the drug taking affect, burning her from the inside.  
She let out a gasp.

She remembered,however, that Godric was still MIA, so she stumbled to get to her feet and dragged herself outside.  
Scanning over the yard, the noticed the broken fence, so she went down the stairs and across the grass until she found him lying on the grass.

His eyes were closed, he almost looked peaceful.  
But once she shook him a couple of times and called to him, he sat up in a flash and looked at her.  
They helped each other to thier feet.  
By now Lila was perspiring, and breathing heavily again.

Godric placed a cold hand on her cheek and asked "Are you hurt? Did he hurt you?!" but before she could answer him, he smelt and saw the blood trailing from her neck.

Unable to hold herself up any longer, her legs gave out, and caused his arms to wrap around her, keeping her from hitting the ground.

The beating of her heart sped up and thundered in her ears, everything began to blur together.

Then darkness devoured her.


	7. Chapter 7

**Hey guys**

**So I think this'll be my last chapter for the day, my brain needs a break, but you can expect much more tomorrow, as I'll start again first thing. I also wouldn't mind driving some people crazy xD {by the way} **_The lyrics throughout this chapter are from the song "Heart of Gold' by Neil Young, incase any of you would like to listen to it._

**ENJOY!**

* * *

[Godrics POV]

I carried Lila back to Dallas as fast as I could manage.  
She'd be muttering things in her sleep, if she was infact sleeping.  
From what I could tell, the pain was getting worse, and her delirious state was not improving.

I ran up to the front door of my home, bursting through the door.  
Isabelle was already waiting for us when we entered the house.

"We need to lay her down." I said in a gruff voice.

"The guest room is already prepped, sheriff." she replied.

Speeding to the guest room, which was right across from mine, i gently laid her down on top of the blankets.  
I turned to Isabelle once more.  
"Call doctor Ludwig, we desperately need her assistance." I said in a rush.

Isabelle left the room, and I was left with the cold feeling that Lila's life was slipping right through my hands.

_I want to live,  
I want to give  
I've been a miner  
for a heart of gold.  
_

----------------

Back at Lila's house, Chris pulled up into the driveway.

Walking up to the already opened door, she noticed that the balcony was smashed up, and her pulse quickened in fright.

"Lila?" Chris called as loud as she could.

Though there wasnt any major damage in the house, there were a few things strewn across the floor.  
She quickly checked the upstairs part of the house, and the rest of the lower floor. There was no sign of Lila.  
Now on the brink of tears, she grabbed the cordless phone and dialed 911.

"Shreveport Police Department, how can i direct your call?" a man answered.

"You need to help me, I think something has happened to my friend." she cried into the phone.

"Is she hurt? Does she require medical attention?" the man asked, a little more alert.

"I..I don't know, she's not here, I just know something's happened to her!"

"Miss, i recommend finding her before you alert the police of an injured person." he said, sounding sullen again.

"I never said she was injured! The front door was left open, and the front porch has been smashed to pieces!" She said now in hysterics.

"Miss--" he started

Feeling extremely angry now, she let herself go.  
"Just get someone to my fucking house, or I'll come down there and see to it myself!" she screamed.

There was a silence before the man spoke up.

"Alright, what's your address?"

* * *

[Godrics POV]

It had been an hour since we arrived at my home, and Lila's condition had worsen.  
I sat on the bed beside her, holding her hand and every little while, I'd feel her face to see if the fever was breaking.  
I remembered seeing plays and movings resembling this very scene. A tortured lover fearing the loss of his beloved.  
But I wasn't even completely sure what this human meant to me yet. I know that her features, her voice..it all drove me berserk.  
Emotionally however, I was unsure. She'd shown me companionship, passion, and reminded me of what it meant to be important to someone. Someone who was living, anyways.

_It's these expressions  
I never give  
That keep me searching  
for a heart of gold  
And I'm getting old.  
_

A small sound pulled me from my reverie, and I glance down at her.

"Go...dric.." she spoke with a strained voice.

"I am here." I cooed to her, tensing my hand a little around hers.

"What..what happened?" she asked.

I wasnt sure what to tell her, the doctor still hadn't arrived, and no one could make sense of her condition.  
I hesitated for a moment.

" The man, he..injected you with something, do you know what it was?" he asked in a hopefull tone.

"No." she sputtered.

My soul fell at her answer. What little hope I had, had finally washed away.  
But I didnt falter, I stayed brave, for her.

"You're going to be just fine." I said, stroking her damp hair.

"The doctor is on her way, we'll know what we're dealing with very soon." I said as soothingly as possible, showing her a small smile.

She let a smile cross her face as well. If it were beating, my heart would have stopped right then and there.

"The pain is gone." She said in a hopefull tone, still whispering.

I had to try my hardest not to let it show, but i knew as soon as she said that, it would not be long until she passed.  
Her nerves were becoming numb, her bloodflow was slowing.

But then a similar look flickered on her face, and I knew I had been to obvious.

"I'm going to die." she said, with little to no emotion.

"No, you are young, and you are healthy, you should keep fighting." I tried convincing her.

"You're full of shit." she said, making a coughing chuckling sound that made my eyes water.

I laughed in response, even if only the keep my bloody tears from falling.I assumed it was the bond between us that brought out these long lost emotions.

"I've had a good life, Godric." She said.

_I've been to Hollywood  
I've been to Redwood  
I crossed the ocean  
for a heart of gold  
_

Amazing, how even in the face of death, she was compelled to look on the bright side.

"I've lived my dream in New York doing what I love, being with my best friend....I've met you."

It wasnt until a crimson tear landed on her skin, that I realized how deathly pale she was, dark circles shadowing her eyes.  
If i was none the wiser, I'd say she looked like a vampire.

Her heart was only a distant thud by this time, and I knew I had to face my fear.

"Do you know what happens to a persons soul when they die?" I asked her, a red stream down my left cheek.

She shook her head.

"It's not known for certain how long it takes, but sooner or later, that soul is reborn into another body."

"why are you telling me this?" she asked

I looked at our hands, contemplating on wether i should speak to her of my desire.

I then looked her dead in the eyes and said "I will wait, I will wait for you to return." I said.

"I will wait thousands of years if I must." I let out a false breath, then placed a gentle kiss on her hand.  
but before i raised my head back up, I recognized a sound.  
The sound of a beating heart silencing forever.

I looked at her white face, and it brought another tear to my eye. She was smiling, a small turn of her lips.

I touched her face for the last time, and set her hand down beside her, standing up, and looking back at her as I left the room.  
I walked in a slow, somber pace as I entered the main room. Everyone looked at me.

Before i had a chance to tell them, there was a knock at the door.

The newely arrived Stan, opened the door and allowed to enter the house.

"Where's the patient?" She asked looking around.

I knew i had to speak up.

"You are not needed." I said, not really looking at them, but more so, through them.

Everyone looked as if I'd said something disasterous. Everyone but Stan.

"Sheriff, don't strain yourself...she was a human--it was bound to happen sometime."

Anger triggered in me, and I rushed him in the heat of the moment,throwing him onto the glass table.

Stan looked up at me with shocked features.

"You will respect her memory, or you will leave my home." I said, dead serious.

I looked around at the blank faces around me.

"Does anyone else have anything to say?" I asked as calmly as i could muster.

No one said anything.

Isabelle however, walked up to me.

"Sheriff, I could start making arrangements for her, if you'd like."

That was one thing I'd always appreciated about her, her kindess to look beyond things.

"Thank you Isabelle." I said.

Then a thought shook me to the core. Sure people would notice her disappearance, and he should be the one to break the news.

"I have some..errands I need to do, please make sure she is treated well, Isabelle." I said, before leaving the house.

_I've been in my mind,  
it's such a fine line  
That keeps me searching  
for a heart of gold  
And I'm getting old.  
Keeps me searching  
for a heart of gold  
And I'm getting old._

* * *

**I'm sorry if this was completely unexpected and ya'll think im a dink right now..**

**Actually, that's exactly what I was looking for haha. OOHH, WAIT AND SEE!**


	8. Chapter 8

**Thanks for waiting everyone =]**

**I finally got this chapter done, yay!**

**Enjoy.**

* * *

Chrissy sat at the kitchen table, phone in front of her.  
She had waited for over two hours to hear back from the police after they checked the house.  
One call she had recieved, but it was only Sam Merlotte, wondering why Lila hadn't shown up for her now, the doubt flowed through her. She let the negative in, because nothing had brought hope to her through these long two hours.

There was a knock at the door. Feeling overzealous and hopefull, she ran to the door, hoping to see Lila standing there.  
Instead, it was a rather pale man, a grim look on his face.

"Can I help you?" she asked curiously.

"Actually, it's quite the opposite I'm afraid." he said.

[Chrissy's POV]

I wasnt sure how to react to his statement, so i did what anyone would do.

"What do you want?" I asked.

He looked at me for a moment, a sullen look on his face, before replying.

"I have news, concerning Lila."

My heart look on his face didnt resemble that of good news.  
So I welcomed him in.

"Please, come inside."

The young man walked inside and said "I should tell you, I was told you may not be comfortable with a vampire in your hom-"

I was shocked, how could I have not noticed?

"Vampire...you?" I asked.

"Yes, I can remain outside if you wish." he said, politely.  
I thought for a moment, if this man, or..vampire knew where Lila was, surely I could at least allow him in my home.

"No, please, come sit." I offered, pointing to the living room.

He nodded in appreciation, then made his way to the couch.

As we both sat, I was eager to hear what he came to say.

"Where is she? Is she alright?" I asked hastily.

"Unfortunately, I have only bad news." he said, looking at his hands.

I waited in anticipation.

"Lila, she has passed." he said, looking me in the eye.

I couldn't breathe, and the room started to spin.

He looked as if he was expecting this reaction.

I couldnt help but let my tears flow freely.

"How?" I asked, in a strained voice.

"There was a man, he came here looking for Lila.." he started.

"I dont know what he wanted from her, all I know is that he injected her with something that eventually lead to her death." he said, in a sullen tone.

I felt as if my world were crumbling. I didnt know how to respond to him.

"You..knew Lila?" was the only thing i could muster.

"I did." he said, a small smile formed on his lips.

"But Lila wasn't into the vampire scene, infact she seemed a little too uptight sometimes.." Chrissy said, not sure how to digest this information.

"We met under strange circumstances, and she made it quite clear she wanted nothing to do with the supernatural community, but we connected." his face suddenly looked sullen again.

Chrissy took a moment before she spoke again. Her mind was racing a mile a minute, she really never expected anything of this to happen, it all felt so surreal. She could only imagine what other people would think. Wait--did anyone else even know?

"What do I tell the police? And her co-workers, her family?" a hint of hysteria in her voice again.

Godric put a soft hand on her shoulder.  
"You needn't worry about that, my child. I would not put that burden on your shoulders."

She couldnt help but feel a sense of relief, but silently scolded herself for it. This was her best friend after all.

Once again, Godric apologized, then turned to leave.

"Wait.." Chrissy said, surprised he was just going to leave her with this information.

He slowely turned to look at her.

"Where is she? Her...body, I mean." she asked, on the brink of tears again.

"She is at my home, and being looked after." he offered.

"well.." she started, standing up.  
"Will there be a funeral?" she felt awkward saying such things, but she needed to see her.

"A funeral, yes, if it is your wish, we could hold a ceremony for her." he said kindly.

"I will inform you when such details have been discussed." and with that, he was gone.

* * *

The next day, no one was none the wiser of what'd happened the night before, excluding the involved party.  
The sun shone, the birds sang, and everything remained the same.  
Godric had discussed the arrangements with his family and had reported back to Chrissy that same night. There was to be a funeral that night, in the cemetary that resided by hummingbird road.  
Lila was not needed at the bar that night thankfully, or it would have raised some unanswered questions, and that was something everyone had feared.

At Godric's home, Isabelle had offered to dress and prepare the body that was once Lila Morgan.  
Though she had not been a human for some time, she understood the fact that she should look her best.  
She dressed her in a long flowing black chiffon dress, curled her hair in spirals, and applied some light make up, to hide the fact that she obviously looked like a decaying corpes.

The vampires had been sure to make everything as close to human customs as possible, for Chrissy's sake, as she'd be the only human attending the funeral. So they loaded up the wooden coffin into a hurse, and drove to the cemetary in Bon Temps.  
It took them a while, but by 11:30pm they had made it.

Alone in the graveyard stood Chrissy, in a modest conservative black dress, a red white rose in her hand.

Godric got out of the car and walked towards her.

"Hello Child." he spoke softly.

Admiring the ground, he said "This is where you wish her to be buried?"

"Yes." she said, quietly.

He nodded, then motioned to the men in the car to bring Lila out.

As they did so, a few vampires stepped out from the shadows, including Isabelle, Stan, Eric, Pam, and a few others from Fangtasia.  
They all had the decency to wear black, which made Chrissy feel slightly better.

As the coffin was lowered into the grave, Godric retreated to the car, and came back with a large stone.

Positioning it for Chrissy to see, she read:

_Lila Kathryn Morgan_

_Beloved Friend_

_Laughed. Loved. Lived._

_1989-2010_

A single tear ran down her face.

"It's perfect." she said.

He walked over to the head of the grave, and thrust the stone into the ground.

Once everyone was assmbled around the grave, Godric stepped forward to speak.

"Though we only knew her for a short time, Lila was a kind, gentle soul. In all of my years on this earth, I'd never seen humanity shine so bright. She deserves our respect, and honour."

Looking a bit unnerved--which was strange on his normally calm face--he stepped back and allowed for Chrissy to speak.

"Lila was the kind of person everyone wanted to know. She was sweet, funny, smart...she was--is my best friend, my sister.  
Things will never be the same without her."

The tears began to fall along her cheeks.

"She wasn't ready to leave the world yet, she had so much left to do." Feeling her control slipping away, she also decided it would be best to stop.

Eric began to cover the coffin in the soft dirt around the grave.

Once finished, they began to disperse, leaving only Chrissy and Godric standing there.

She bent and placed the white rose on the dirt, then turned and walked back towards her vehicle.

Godric now stood by himself.

He knelt to his knees, and set the rose on the headstone, his hand lingering.

"You were truly a heart of gold, my friend." he spoke, a small smile on his face.

"I will destroy the man who took you from me."

And with that, he sped away.

The wind blew, and the morose willows danced.


	9. Chapter 9

**Thanks to everyone who reviewed! I like how everyone had questions, it really shows that the twists are working xD. Sorry for being so slow again, but I plan to get another chapter up tonight. Everything should make sense in the next chappy, thanks again ya'll! xoxo**

* * *

Once everyone had left, the spooky silence filled the graveyard again.  
There was something in the air, the kind of something that would raise the hairs on the back of your neck.  
The air thickened, causing a harsh fog to encircle the graves.  
If anyone was around, they could hear the clambering noises coming from her grave.

A bloody hand shot up from Lila's plot, and plunged it'self into the loose dirt and grass.  
She slowely pulled herself from the deep grave, and gasped for air once her dirt filled hair and bloodshot eyes reached the surface.

**[Lila's POV]**

I used all my strength to pull myself above the cool ground.  
I lay there for a moment, everything pulsating and burning.  
I didn't reckognize where I was, but I could tell it was a cemetary of some kind.

I felt a sudden shock of understanding, my throat was bone dry, and my blood felt like ice.  
Knowing what I'd find, I looked back towards the head of the grave I climbed out of.

The shock registered on my face, and I couldnt help but let a small, rugged gasp escape my lips.  
There upon the tombstone, was my name, and a small inscription.  
I had died.

Was I a ghost? Stuck somewhere between the two planes of existance.  
I couldnt put two and two together. But I knew someone who could.  
So I forced my rigid legs to move in what I thought was the direction of my short lived home.

* * *

After walking countless miles to Shreveport, I stumbled across the lawn of Chrissy's home.  
The grass felt damp on my feet, though it didnt register as cold.

I made my way up to the front door, and out of habit, I walked through the front door.

My ragid voice called out to her, though my throat was too dry to make much sound.  
Everything seemed foggy through my eyes, not quite able to see all the details of the familier main floor.  
I could tell that Chrissy wasnt here, perhaps in her bedroom upstairs.

The stairs brought back the pain in my legs as I extended them to reach each step.  
Once on the top floor, I inched towards her room.

I wasnt sure what I should say to her, I suppose anything would seem crazy considering I was dead.  
I wondered if she'd even be able to see me, or if I'd have to move things with my thoughts to get her attention, like in the movies.

Her room was dark,a faint glow of the moon shone across her bead, and I could see her sleeping form.

I stood over her for a moment.I knew I should feel something, losing my best friend and all, but I just couldnt seem to feel anything.  
So with hesitation, I bent down and touched my hand to her shoulder and shook her a bit. To my surprise, she actually moved, and I could feel her beneath my palm. She turned over restlessly, slowely letting her eyes flutter open.

What I thought would be a joyous reunion, turned out to be almost the opposite.I had no idea how long I'd been gone, or what to expect.

Chrissy let out a fearful shriek, jolting up in her bed.

My ears felt the sting of noise as she did so, and I couldnt help but bring my hands to my ears and bend over in agony.

"Lila?!" she gasped.

**[/POV]**

Now on her knees, hands to her ears, Lila waited for the pain to stop.

"_Lila_..." Chrissy whispered, getting out of bed and running to her side.

Lila jolted as she felt a grasp on her wrists.

"It's okay, I'm here." Chrissy Cooed.

Slowely she let her face rise to meet Chrissys'.

"Is that really you?" She asked in utter unbelief.  
All she could do was look into Chrissys' eyes, unsure of what to say.

"Come with me." she said, as she helped Lila to her feet.

* * *

Once downstairs, Lila sat in one of the big chairs in thier living room, no pun intended.

"I have to make a call, will you be okay for a minute?" she asked softly.

All Lila could manage was a nod of her head.

"Okay.." Chrissy said, as she slowely made her way to the kitchen.

Digging through the drawers, she finally found two seperate small pieces of paper with the phone numbers on it.  
She dialed the first into the cordless phone.

"Eric Speaking." a strong voice rang over the phone.

"Eric, It's Chrissy, I really need to speak to Godric, it's urgent."

Eric let out a sigh of inconvenience.

"Please hold." he said, insensitively.

A few moments went on before a soft voice came onto the line.

"This is Godric." he spoke.

"Godric, this is Chrissy Nelson, You won't belief who just walked into my house..."

Lila sat in the chair that seemed to envelop her. slowely, things seemed to slip back into sync with her reanimated body.  
Her knuckles now stung, and she noticed they were bleeding. As if seeing wounds for the first time, she started feeling aches all over her body, and saught them out. This didnt feel quite the same to her...

"Thank you." Chrissy said, and hung up the phone.

Taking the second number, she punched it into the phone.

"Hello?" the deep voice said.

"Zach, We have a problem."

* * *

**Ohhh..snap...xD**


	10. Chapter 10

**Finally got this up! Woo hoo for sleep deprivation and such. Thanks to the readers/reviewers/everyone supporting this fic!**

**Enjoy.**

* * *

Lila sat in the big armchair in the living room, her legs held close to her. Her vision was becoming a little more clear now, and she could make out some of the pictures sitting on the fireplace mantle. She saw many joyous memories of her and Chrissy, smiling and making silly faces midlaugh. She couldnt help but jump when she heard Chrissy re-enter the room.

"Hey, I thought I would bring you some clean clothes." she said sweetly.

Lila stood.  
"Thanks." she said in scarcely a whisper, as she took the clothes from her.

Once in the bathroom, she locked the door and set the clothes beside the sink.  
Almost fearing what she'd see, she glanced hesitantly into the mirror.  
There were patches of dirt in her hair and on her face. Her sullen eyes seemed empty.  
Unable to look at her reflection any longer, she decided to peel the dress off of her damp body and wash the pain away with a hot shower.

Chrissy paced outside of the doorway, but was interupted by a knock at the door.  
Godric stood tall and straight, the usual calm expression upon his face, but his voice was laced with worry.

"She is here?" he asked.

Chrissy nodded and looked towards the washroom down the hallway.

"She's getting cleaned up." she said, welcoming him back into her home.

"Did she say how this happened? When it happened?" he asked without pause.

"She hasn't said much of anything really. I think she's in shock." Chrissy couldnt meet his eyes.

To break the akward silence, she offered him a drink.  
"I dont have any TrueBlood, but I have tea..coffee?"

She paused for a moment.

"Can vampires drink Coffee?" She asked, for good measure.

He smiled a small smile, but before he could answer, he heard the door to the bathroom open.  
Since his hearing was way sharper than hers, he heard it seconds before she did.  
He walked back out into the hallway, and there stood Lila, dressed in a long sleeved white stretch shirt, and black pants.

Godric moved slowely until there was very little space between them. He raised a cool hand to carress her cheek.

"What happened, child?" he asked soothingly.

She looked from him to Chrissy then back to him.

"I don't know." she whispered, and walked around him, back to the living room.  
Of course, he was already standing there.

He ushered her to the couch, with a hand on the small of her back.

"What do you remember?" he asked, still slowely and whistful.

Thinking back to roughly an hour and a half ago, she seemed to phase from the room.

She could feel the pain in her lungs, where air should be, and fought to break open her wooden casket with decrepit muscles.

Godric sensed her distress and rested a hand on hers, but removed it slowely as he noticed the now dried blood on her knuckles.  
It hit him like a stack of bricks to the head.  
She had to break free of her own grave.

Not wanting him to speculate, she pulled her hands away and buried them in her lap.

"I don't remember..much." She started.

"I woke up in the dark, unable to breathe." she paused.

"I guess it was more instinct than realization to...get out. I didn't realize what'd happened until, well..until I saw the tombstone."

After a long while, she finally met his eyes.

"I am sorry I wasn't there." he said.

She knew he was sincere, but how could he possibly of known?

Lila wasnt sure what to say to him, so she said nothing.

"Unfortunately though, you must come with me. My people are waiting for us back at my home." he said, rising from his seat.

Lila looked from him to Chrissy.

"I'll be up when you get back." she said, resting a band on her shoulder to reassure her.

So slowely, they walked to his awaiting towncar.

* * *

Once outside his lovely home, he held his hand out to her, if only to ease the fear.  
She hesitantly put hers in his, and silently reveled in the feeling it brought.

Godrics' usual company stood, waiting patiently.  
As if somone suddenly pointed out the giant purple elephant in the room, they stared at her.

Isabelle muttered something in a foriegn language, and Stan let out a big _Well I'll be damned_.  
Eric simply looked her over, unimpressed.

Before any of thier discussion could begin, a blinding light shone before they saw a woman, about Lilas' age, standing where the light was. She had chin length chestnut hair, and her features were all quite astonishingly beautiful.

A wave of energy seemed to run through the room, because all of the vampires suddnely seemed more aware of her, if that was possibly.

"Lets get one thing straight Vampires, I knew the risk of being in a room full of ya'll, and if you wanna know what's happened to this poor young girl, I'd keep your fangs to yourselves!"

Reluctantly, they all drew back.

"Welll then.." she turned towards Lila.

"My dear, oh sweet Lila.." she said, and pulled her into a warm embrace.

Lila was shocked by the foward gesture, but soon felt compelled to relax and allow it.

Holding her by the shoulders, the magnificent stranger looked her deep in the eyes.  
"Are you okay?" she asked, a twang in her voice.  
Lila struggled to get the words out, making a few strained noises.

"That'll wear off in a lil' while, affects of the gift." she said, letting out a musical chime of a laugh.

Still feeling completely confused, Lila looked at her blankly.

"Oh my goodness, I didn't even introduce myself!"

Stan rolled his eyes, and the room seeme to tense with anticipation of her explanation.

"I'm Megdelana, your guardian, but you can call me Meg, sweetheart."

Well, that was one piece she could put together.

"Now that you are aware of your gift, I was sent to guide you through the learning process." she said, as if it were the most obvious thing.

"What gift?" Lila asked, pressing the question.

"Well, as silly as it sounds, you have the gift of _Chi_."

The others seemed to catch on, but Lila did not.

"Chi? Isnt that..a type of martial arts or something?" she asked, and automatically wished she hadn't.

"Oh sweetheart, see, humans have found means to use the art of Chi, but you have something so much deeper."

"How deep?" she asked, hesitantly.

Godric now stood behind Meg, maybe to see Lilas overall reaction.

"The earth is your source. That's the depth of your power."

She tried figuring out how that could have anything to do with what'd happened.

"When you, passed, your body did what was natural to it. It absorbed energy from the earth, and bang..your soul had no choice but to get right back in there." she said, in a giddy tone.

It all made sense to her..which kind of frightened her.

"Will it..I mean..will I always be able to do it?" she asked.

"Yes, well..until you've reached a ripe old age of course. You're still part human, and the body can only withstand death for so long."

Lila's eyes met Godrics for a moment.

She felt overwhelmed by what she had learnt..it was so much to take in.  
Her head felt light, and the room began to sway.

She was out before she hit the ground.

Stan mumbled something, and walked off.


End file.
